


Pining For Mercy

by SecondWind17



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Combinations thereof - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Guitars, M/M, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 21:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12491412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondWind17/pseuds/SecondWind17
Summary: A short (Maybe? Probably.) story of how Fareeha and Angela came to be.





	1. Tools of the Trade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pulled word for word from my fic, What Does Classic Rock Even Mean In 2080?

Fareeha lay in the branches of her favorite tree, listening to the guitar on the wind. This was her favorite tree because Uncle Jack and Uncle Gabe liked to sit beneath it, and Gabe would play his guitar after missions. Ever so quietly, like her mother, she thought, she turned over so she could look below.  
Uncle Jack was laying on Uncle Gabe’s legs, which were stretched out in front of him as he lay with his back against the trunk of the tree. Gabe was in the middle of a particularly fascinating lick when she was spotted by Jack. He had opened his eyes, and was gazing directly at her. A knowing smile crossed his features as he winked and closed his eyes again.  
“A lovely day, eh, Gabe?”  
Uncle Gabe just grunted as he focused his attention to his fingers on the fretboard.  
“The birds are especially active today, I think there might be a little falcon in our tree.”  
This time, Gabe looked to Jack, confused. Then he smiled, and looked up.  
“Fareeha, how long have you been up there,” Gabriel asked.  
She judged how far the sun had moved before replying, “About an hour. I knew you’d come here. I like to listen to your guitar. It’s so pretty!”  
“Why don’t you come on down? I’ll show you a few things if you’d like.”  
Little Fareeha gasped. She had dreamt of the day that Uncle Gabe would teach her how to make the pretty music. She made it to the ground in record time, considering her grace in landing.  
Jack moved, and Fareeha took a seat on Gabe’s lap so that the guitar rested in front of her. He explained the different parts and how things worked, and let her tinker for a bit. She loved to tinker. All too soon, her mother called for her, and she had to go.  
“Umm, Uncle Gabe, could we do this again sometime,” she asked.  
A beautiful smile crossed his face as he said, “Of course, little falcon.”  
She ran off, and Gabe gave a mischievous smile to Jack.  
“Oh no,” Jack said, “I know that look. What do you think you’re up to now?”  
“I may have an idea,” was all that he would say.

\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ana’s POV

Something was amiss in the Watchpoint. She could sense it. It all started on Fareeha’s 12th birthday. Gabriel, who was known for his extravagant gifts, had only given her a card, which Fareeha had kept secret, and 20 Euros. She tried getting information from McCree and Genji, but the Blackwatch agents apparently knew nothing about their boss’s sudden lackluster in gift giving. More suspicious, their stories didn’t match up.  
Genji had said that Gabe had forgotten, and gotten her something last minute. McCree said that he was busy with a mission and had appointed them to take care of it, but they had limited resources and time. While both were plausible, neither was convincing. Blackwatch sticks together, she thought.  
She, being a concerned mother, was snooping. She had found the card, which simply read, “Happy Birthday Falcon, There’s More to Come.” But what?

It was a whole week before she found another lead. Gabe was off base, she noticed. Not on a mission, but on a temporary leave to town. Odd, considering how the pantry had just been stocked. Supplies were delivered to the watchpoint by the local military. So what could he have gone to get? Upon further inspection of Athena’s logs, McCree and Genji were also missing, although the three of them left at different times.  
Now she found herself waiting at the lookout tower, scanning for the rogue Blackwatch agents. Alas, she found them. All returning at once. Odd. She quickly intercepted them as Gabriel instructed the two younger agents to carry a crate inside and place it “in the spot.”  
“Gabriel! How nice of you to return,” Ana called out as she approached. McCree and Genji continued inside as Gabe sauntered over to her.  
“Just picking up some much needed supplies for a Blackwatch operation.”  
“Oh? I don’t recall any operations coming by either Strike Commander Morrison’s or my own desk,” she replied nonchalantly.  
“Blackwatch is my division, for your protection and deniability, I do not report all of our activities.”  
“I see,” a scowl prominent. “Well I trust in your judgement. What I really wanted to know about is what you had in store for Fareeha.”  
That lopsided smirk and shrug was all he gave her as he turned and walked back into the base.  
“You’ll see.”

 

Ana had just finished her tea to relax after a long day when she returned to the room she and Fareeha shared. She heard music coming from within, which was nothing new. Her Fareeha had gotten quite into music recently. Classic rock, especially. She thought she recognized a song Fareeha liked, and then a sour note.  
It all clicked.  
The crate.  
The spot.  
The music.  
She opened the door, and came face to face with Fareeha, a brand new electric guitar draped over her, blaring as she resumed her careful fingering of the chords.  
“What is this, habibti?”  
With that smile that crossed her daughter’s face, she realized she had been played.  
Fareeha turned, fingered a chord, and strummed.  
“I wanna rock!”  
Ana paled as she thought of all the noise she was about to endure as her little Fareeha learned her new trade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is "I wanna Rock" by Twisted Sister.


	2. The Opposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha has competition for her love. Or does she?

Fareeha’s POV:

Fareeha had a secret motive for learning her new trade. It seemed that learning to play an instrument could help her woo her love, as uncle Gabe had appeared to have enticed uncle Jack. There was only one problem. 

Jesse McCree. 

This was especially troubling, considering how Jesse was a good friend. Almost an older brother. But something was driving them apart and her crazy. Jesse seemed to be dating a certain Angela Ziegler, and Fareeha wanted her. What she would do with Angela, she wasn’t certain. She was 12, and Angela was 17. As was Jesse. 

What did people like at 17 anyways? She couldn’t be sure. She saw Angela and Jesse laugh and joke as she patched him up, as they ate together. But Jesse was rough and wild, while Angela was refined and calm. Jesse liked to read comics with her (and may or may not have been her main supplier, much to her mother’s annoyance), while she never saw Angela read anything but textbooks. They were opposites. Yet they hung out together.

Fareeha at first decided to play along, to write off her annoyance as childish. The point was probably moot, anyways. But she looked in the mirror. What did Jesse have that she didn’t? Other than the obvious, she wasn’t a baby and Overwatch had helped her get excellent schooling. Fareeha was funny, Angela laughed at her jokes. She was cool, copying lines she heard grown ups say in movies and while stealthing around base. Isn’t this what love feels like?

She banged her fist on the sink, then left and picked up her guitar, strumming rhythmically, singing,  
“She’s looking at him with those eyes, She’s loving him with that body, I just know it. And he’s holding her in his arms late, late at night. I WISH THAT I HAD JESSE’S GIRL!”

Ana’s POV:  
Her little habibti was growing up, and found her first love. She was terrible at hiding it, but the oblivious Angela Ziegler, with her nose always in a book, seemed either not to notice, or not to care. What was even more humorous, was that little Fareeha was under the impression that Angela and McCree were dating. 

She couldn’t be more wrong. 

After some snooping, she had confirmed her instincts. Both McCree and Angela were 17, and simply hung out because of their age similarity. That was all. Good friends at best. She should really tell Fareeha. 

And yet.  
She was so cute while trying to woo Angela, who didn’t seem to mind. So, why bother? Until she heard her Fareeha yelling and playing that guitar in their room, after which she broke the news, much to Fareeha’s joy.

Fareeha’s POV:  
So, no competition, eh? Sure, her mom had warned her that at this point in her life, Angela would probably not want to be involved with anybody and focus on her work. But she was undeterred. It would take a lot to drag her away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used is "Jessie's Girl," by Rick Springfield.
> 
> I headcannon Jesse and Angela being buds, as they are the same age and in a very difficult lifestyle (Overwatch). They prob flirt, but neither means it, but Fareeha doesn't get it. 
> 
> Also, I've alluded to the next song in this chapter. Internet Cookie to whoever guesses correctly.


End file.
